


Tripping Blind

by RavenclawProngs



Series: Tumbling Through the World [12]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawProngs/pseuds/RavenclawProngs
Summary: Road trip!  But where are we going?





	Tripping Blind

Matthew bit his lip, twisting the cuffs of his hoodie around his wrists over and over until they nearly cut off circulation.  Finally, he sighed and released his grip, letting his sleeves untwist themselves as he knocked on the partially open door to Gilbert's room.  Gilbert looked up from his letter writing, automatic smile at Matt's presence falling as he took in his boyfriend's tense expression.

"Birdie?  What's wrong?"

Coming closer, Matt fidgeted with the end of his sleeve again until Gilbert reached out and held his hands still.  He took a deep breath.  "Gilbert.  You trust me, right?"

Frowning in confusion, Gilbert slowly nodded, adding, "Yes.  ...Why?"

"Um.  There's somewhere I want to take you, but I want to blindfold you for part of the trip."

"Kinky."

Matthew blushed.  "It-it's not like that!  I just want the destination to be a surprise!"

Cackling at Matthew's embarrassment, Gilbert stopped waggling his eyebrows at him and gave a more serious answer.  "All right, _Schatz,_ if it's that important to you.  But... only you, okay?"  Shifting uncomfortably in his chair, he gave Matt a sober look, the barest edge of pleading in his eyes.

Matt nodded emphatically.  "Don't worry.  We're going to be leaving so early not even Kumacheerio will be up yet."

Gilbert's eyebrows rose to his hairline.  "Is the time of day important, or are we really going that far?"

"Gilbert!  I'm not telling you anything more; you'll just have to wait 'til we get there."

Gilbert pouted at him, giving his very best puppy dog eyes.  "But _Liebling...”_ he mock-whined.

Matt snorted, rolling his eyes in amusement.  "That doesn't work when Kumajiji begs for more food; it's not going to work for you, either.  I'm immune."

"Oh?  You think you can resist **my** charms just as easily?"  Smirking, Gilbert stood from his chair, invading Matthew's personal space, the light scent of his cologne washing over him.

"Y-yes."  Clearing his throat, Matt met his gaze determinedly, reiterating, "Absolutely.  Do your worst."

Grinning now, Gilbert leaned in closer, eyes alight at the challenge.  He purred into Matthew's ear, "Oh no, _Piepmatz._   I'll do my **best."**   Warm breath ghosted over Matt's ear as he spoke, grin widening as Matthew shivered and unconsciously leaned into Gilbert's warmth.

Just barely holding back from full contact, Gilbert bent his head to just above Matthew's neck, exhaling warm air over his skin and watching the goose bumps rise.  Cautiously, he leaned in closer, barely brushing his lips over Matt's jumping pulse.  Matthew swallowed, throat clicking drily.

"G-Gilbert..."

"Mm?" he hummed against warm skin.  Mathew swallowed again.

"I'm s-still not going to t-tell you..."

"Who says that's why I'm seducing you?"  And he slowly rubbed one hand up Matthew's spine, encouraging him closer.

"Um.  **Is** that why?"

"No."

"Oh," he sighed, the last bit of his resistance melting.  "All right then."

Gilbert traced arcane patterns on Matthew's skin with his tongue, blowing gently across his neck to watch him shiver again, hands spasming against Gilbert's sides.

"Mm, and here I thought you'd taste like maple," he mumbled.

"Oh?"

"Mm-hm.  That doesn't mean I won’t devour you..."

Matthew gasped as Gilbert gently sucked a mouthful of his skin into his mouth, raising a red mark and leaving a patch of flesh throbbing with sensation as he moved on, kissing and nipping his way down Matthew's neck to his shoulder and nosing the collar of his shirt out of the way.

"Gilbert..." Matt murmured breathlessly, swaying into him.

Slowly, Gilbert pulled away, stilling when he caught sight of Matt’s expression, all bitten lips and blown pupils.  He flushed with embarrassment.

"Oh.  _Es tut_ _meir Leid._   I, ah, got carried away."

Taking a gulp of air, Matthew answered, "A-any time you want to get carried away again, just let me know."

Gilbert chuckled and pecked him on the nose.

"I'll keep that in mind, _Liebling."_

~*~

"Alright, is it too tight?  Can you see at all?" Matthew fretted.

_"Nein,"_ he smirked.

"Um, to which one?"

"Both," he laughed.

Matt snorted.  "Alright, I guess we're ready to go then."  He wrapped one arm around Gilbert's waist and gently guided him to the car and buckled him in.  Before he could close the door, Gilbert grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in for a lengthy lip lock.  Matt leaned into the embrace, smiling against Gilbert's lips.  Drawing back slowly, he searched Gilbert's face.

"Are you sure you can't see anything?" he mumbled.

"Not a thing.  Doesn't mean I don't know where you are when you're that close."

Matt laughed at him and shut the door before getting into the driver's seat.  Several hours of driving later, he reached over and gently shook Gilbert's shoulder.  Gilbert jerked upright, startled out of his light doze.

"Uhn?  What?  Are we here?"

"Mm-hm."

Gilbert eagerly reached up to rip the blindfold off his face, before hesitating.

"I can take this off now, right?"

"Yeah, Gil, you can take it off."

Without further ado, Gilbert tore the blindfold off, catching some of his hair in his haste.  He opened his eyes briefly, then squinted them shut in the brightness, opening them more slowly the next time.  Looking around, he frowned in confusion and turned to Matthew, who smiled and got out of the car.  Following him around to the back of the vehicle, Gilbert stopped beside Matthew and bumped shoulders with him.

"So what was it you wanted me to see, Birdie?"

Matt ducked his head and looked at Gilbert out of the corner of his eye.  Gilbert reached up and gently pried Matt's lip from between his teeth.

"Stop that, you'll make it bleed again," he murmured.  "Now what is it that's gotten you so flustered?"

"Um.  This," he muttered, taking Gilbert by the hand and leading him around the sign they'd parked behind.  He pointed needlessly, as Gilbert was already grinning madly at the little brown sign: New Prussia.

He turned to Matthew and pulled him into a rare public embrace, holding him close for a long moment.

"We drove here for you to show me this in person?" he asked.

Matt nodded.  “I, um, I thought about just telling you, but I figured this would be more fun.  There's a picnic in the trunk, if you want to have lunch?"

Gilbert gave him an unusually tender smile and squeezed his hand.  "That sounds lovely, Birdie."

~*~

As the afternoon warmed up and they finished packing away the remnants of their meal, Gilbert stretched out on the blanket and laid his head in Matthew's lap.  Bemusedly, Matt looked down into his face as he closed his eyes.

"Comfy?"

"Mm.  You make the best pillow, _Liebchen."_

Matthew laughed softly and lay down to join Gilbert in napping, tucking his rolled-up hoodie under his own head.

**Author's Note:**

> Schatz="sweetheart" or "treasure"  
> Liebling="darling"  
> Piepmatz="birdie"  
> Es tut meir Leid="I'm sorry."  
> Liebchen="sweetheart"


End file.
